1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a host device and a driver management method of the host device, and more particularly, to a host device including a universal image scanning device driver to generate a user-specified driver for a predetermined image scanning device, and to a driver management method of the host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a single computer is connected to a single scanner. However, according to the development of networks, a plurality of scanners are being connected to a plurality of computers via a variety of networks, and accordingly, users may select a desired scanner from the plurality of scanners which are connected via the networks to the plurality of computers.
In this situation, driver programs for each scanner need to be installed in computers in order to use the scanners because driver programs differ according to the manufacturer and model of scanners.
In other words, to use a predetermined scanner among the plurality of scanners, a user needs to install a driver program for the predetermined scanner in his or her computer even when a plurality of scanners are connected over networks, which may cause inconveniences to users.
To avoid such inconveniences, a universal driver program for scanners has been provided, so that only a single driver program may be used to control the plurality of scanners. When a universal driver program for scanners is used, there is no need to separately install driver programs to use a predetermined scanner.
Conventionally, a universal driver program for scanners is executed, and is used to search for all scanners connected via a network or a local connection to a computer and to display a list of the scanners found as a result of searching so that a user may select a desired scanner from the displayed list.
Accordingly, when a conventional universal driver program for scanners is executed, time is spent by searching for scanners. Additionally, all the scanners or multifunctional devices having a scanning function which are connected to the computer are displayed together with the list of scanners, and thus there are problems in that it is difficult for a user to find a desired scanner.